marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rampaging Hulk Vol 1 9
| Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Earl Norem | Quotation = | Speaker = | Writer1_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Rudy Mesina | Colourist1_1 = Black and White | Letterer1_1 = Jim Novak | Editor1_1 = David Kraft | StoryTitle1 = To Avenge the Earth | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... With the Hulk battling a Krylorian disguised as Iron Man, their battle has attracted the attention of the real Iron Man, Thor, Ant Man, and the Wasp who try to stop the battle. The heroes end up battling both the Hulk and the fake Iron Man. Their fight takes them into the secret Krylorian base hidden beneath the site of the Worlds Fair construction site. Although they are initially confused and tricked by the Krylorian disguising itself as the Hulk as well as the one who posed as a faux Iron Man. The battle rages on until the Krylorian computers are destroyed, forcing them to retreat. The Hulk coming to the rescue of Bereet and Rick Jones when they accidentally freed the faux Hulk by mistake. With the battle over, the Hulk grabs Bereet and Rick and escape the scene, they all rejoice over the defeat of the Krylorian's, although Bereet doesn't know if she should be happy, or cry. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** A Krylorian Iron Man Imposter Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler2_1 = Tony DeZuniga | Inker2_1 = Tony DeZuniga | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = Jim Novak | Editor2_1 = David Kraft | StoryTitle2 = The Wrath of Raga-Shah! | Synopsis2 = Unable to continue her quest to avenge the deaths of SHIELD agent Singh and Shanna's pet leopard, Shanna has abandoned the hunt, and has relocated to San Pedro to rebuild her life. She reflects that, time and again, those near her have died violently, while Shanna found ways to survive. Now she attends veterinary college and is in therapy with Dr. Betz. Shanna has also acquired Ananta, a wild python. When she experiences tension or rage, she has violent struggles with Ananta in a little "jungle" hidden inside her cottage, a thing Shanna conceals from Dr. Betz. Shanna's girlfriend Madeleine takes her to shop at a new Indian-themed mall. The women stumble across Raga-Shah. Shanna attacks her old enemy, but is restrained by security guards. Raga-Shah, who proves to be the new mall's owner, brushes off the Incident, but later sends a team of assassins after Shanna. After a struggle, Shanna is struck with a drugged blade and collapses. She awakens in Raga-Shah's temple, bound to an altar. He boasts that he will sacrifice Shanna to his gods; she tries to mock him; he torments her with a knife. Shanna frees herself, and clears away the underlings. She confronts Raga-Shah at last. When the high priest asks if she means to slay him, she answers "No, Raga-Shah, I shall leave that to another." Unarmed, Shanna battles, disarms, and captures Raga-Shah. Her manhunt is ended. Shanna takes Raga-Shah back to her cottage, and feeds him to Ananta. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * (python) * Antagonists: * * Unnamed members of the Cult of Kali Other Characters: * * ** * * * * * Dr. Betz Mentions: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * , | Notes = Publication Notes * Features a Great Moments in Hulk History pinup, recounting events in Incredible Hulk #150. Continuity Notes Wraith of Raga-Shah! * This story states that Shanna was born in 1952 and that she first met Ina and Biri in 1972. Both of these dates should be considered topical references relative to the date of publication, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Shanna recounts much of her past history in this story, the references made are: ** The origins of Shanna the She-Devil are recounted here as they were originally depicted in . She adopted Ina and Biri during that same tale ** Patrick McShane was killed by Nekra as revealed in . ** Jakuna Singh, Ina and Biri were all killed in , which is the same story in which Shanna's attempt to capture Raga-Shah failed. * This story also states that it has been two years since Shanna gave up her hunt for Raga-Shah. This is another topical reference due to the Time Compression rules of the Sliding Timescale. The hunt ended in which was published in 1975 or "Year Four" of the Modern Age, while this story is published in 1978 or "Year Five". Per the Timescale it would be roughly a year between both stories. Continuity Errors * Shanna states that her father's name is Sean O'Hara, this is not correct, as explained in his name is Gerald O'Hara. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}